Kitsune
by Kitsune3904
Summary: Naruto is weak and ignored, but they'll never see what's coming. To see the bigger picture. Training with the most hated Demon, The Nine-Tailed Demon. Will only help it even better.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the anime nor the characters.**

**Rewriting an old story from memory. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>It's night, the time where it was full of pleasures of innocence or sins.<p>

For the boy in scraps and blue eyes it was the time of hurt and suffering. The crowds of civilians and shinobi have let out there evil ways unto him in inhumane ways. What's worse is that it's almost every week or day. They blame him for their actions and blame him for misfortunes that happen to themselves.

They never thought of what might happen to a person's mind after how they treated him. They never thought of how the monster could be created from their evil. Now and slowly will their creation do unto them...like they say...What goes around, comes back around. You'll never know when it comes.

**Morning**

"HEY OLD MAN! You wanna see this jutsu I just created!" Naruto said jumping up and down excitedly. The old man twitched at his nickname and how loudly the kid spoke. "Sure Naruto, but it better not be-!" "*POOF*!" Sexy music cues, as a hot blonde girl stood there in a alluring pose, and the nicest curves most girls would kill for and having her parts covered only by small clouds. The old man shot out of his chair with a major nosebleed passing out from loss of blood.

"Che! Works every time, sheesh perverted old man. You're knocked down with one jutsu from me." "*Poof*!" Naruto stood there as his midget self, blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and-...Sorry got a little too into it. He was wearing orange shorts, black tank top, and a orange jacket with spirals on both sides of his sleeves of his shoulders. He ran out and jumped off the window, landing on the ground like it was perfectly normal, which it was in konoha.

Running through alleyways and roofs, he got to the his teams meeting spot seeing the brooding uchiha and the pink banshee. "HEY SAAKURA! Hi teme. So Sakura do yo-" "HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY NO!" Naruto grimaced. "Hey dobe, why do you keep asking her the same question when you know the answer." "Because teme, I'll never give up when I don't need to back down!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Hn." "Don't hn me, hn!" "Hn." "Oh it's on! Hn!" "Dobe stop it. Hn" "Hn, You stop it." "..." "..." "Hn" "TEME! HN!" "HN, I'll do it when I want to." They both hit foreheads in rage of competing each other. "ARGHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but that's how it was before if I remember right. I'll be writing more tonight! <strong>

**7/8/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, I don't own this anime or characters in this story.**

**So I hope this is better than the 1st but what the heck, let's get on with it.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi came late as always, team 7 went and got there mission.<p>

"WAIT NARUTO! DON'-!" "WHREEEWWWRRRR!" The cat yelled. Naruto did it again. "Dobe why do you keep trying to be nice to that evil thing, then just start cuddling it while it scratching your dobe face." Naruto just pouted "Well teme, the cat needs loving. Not be squished to death from his guardian, having shinobi keep going after it, well unless the cat loves getting chased and annoyed by little brats, then yeah." "Hn"

"Naruto's just stupid, Sasuke LOVE! 3 Since we got the cat now, do you want to go on a date?!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke's eye twitched, while Naruto just quietly laughed to himself. Sasuke glared at Naruto, Naruto just sighed. "I'm so sorry sakura-chan! But teme and I are doing something together."

"OH YEAH?! Well what's more important than having a date with Sasuke!" "Teme is feeling sick and only wants me to take care of him." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Sakura's nose bleed a little. "Hmph fine then!" Sakura left crying from her "competition". "Don't you ever do that again dobe!" "PFTTT! Haha Sakura actually believed it!"

"Hn, why did you do that? Aren't you jealous for having Sakura fawn over me instead of you." Naruto twitched "Err...yeah! Stop rubbing it in mah face! I just didn't want you guys to have that date. Well mostly to help you out. It must be annoying having mobs of fangirls keep annoying you for everything." "Hn...thank you." "WHAT? Teme I didn't hear what you said!" "Hn" Sasuke started walking home.

"WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto ran after him with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked back in horror seeing how fast Naruto ran after him and started running. "Stop running after me dobe!" "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL WHAT YOU SAID!" "HN!" If you looked closely Sasuke's lips curved up a little.

"UMPHH! Ouch!" Ino laid there confused, with dirt and flowers all over her. Sasuke looked annoyed for falling. Naruto caught up to them. "Hey teme you alright." "Hn." "Hey this aint how you treat a lady teme. Here let me help you up, Ino." Naruto extended his hand to both of them.

Sasuke grumbled and took it, while Ino was surprised by Naruto's gentleman's side and also embarrassed for being seen like this in front of her crush Sasuke. She took his hand hesitantly and got up. Both of them had eye contact when they felt something flutter in their stomach.

Naruto walked over to sasuke and whispered "Hey Sasuke, help her out and I'll help you out with ALL of your fangirls, how about it?" Naruto brung his hand up for the deal. Sasuke glared at him but shook on it. "Yoohoo! Ino, teme's gonna help you out, what you need help with?" Ino blushed at the thought of Sasuke helping. "Just sweeping them up and putting the flowers in a different pot." "Alright teme move along, I got to go ya know, see you guys later!" Naruto ran out of sight, his cheeks with a hint of red, unable to contain it anymore.

Truth is, Naruto's never felt that before and impulsively just helped her out with Sasuke to push her away. _'Aghh I such an idiot! Idiot idiot idiot! What's this stupid feeling. Why am I feeling this now?' _Then something clicked in Naruto's mind, that was the first time she didn't yell at him to get out of his seat, when she was actually normal around him, and the first time they actually touched. _'Her hands were soft and small...Wait second that's perverted. I got to get to Jiji to help me on this! Fast!'_

**Alright guys! It's finished! The second chapter! Lol Tell me what I need to improve on, haven't wrote in forever. Tips and suggestion are all good for me!**

**7/8/14 well technically it's the 9th but all well it's just 12:12 a.m. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Wassup! Sorry for taking awhile to put this one up. I noticed how short the others were.**

**Tried to make it super-duper-uper-longer for you guys. But, it didn't really work, but progress right?**

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to the tower. 'Man it's been getting worse everytime I've seen her, with the fluttering and thoughts. It must be a disease or something. O.O I MIGHT TURN INTO A PERVERTED OLD MAN LIKE JIJI! NOOO!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 secs later<strong>

* * *

><p>"JIJI! WAKE UP!" The old man's eyes were as wide as plates, drool coming out of his mouth looking everywhere in panic. "WHERE'S THE ATTACK? SHINOBI GET IN POSITION-" "It's fine old man sheesh! Don't get a heartattack now." Sarutobi gasped for air, trying to calm his heart. "Now you little brat, you know you don't do that to a man, I admit, at my age. Now what do you need that made you come in here like a crazy man, huh?" Naruto chuckled and sat down.<p>

"Well, umm, I've been, er, having these thoughts ever since I met uh this girl and this fluttering in my stomach. Is it like a disease?" Sarutobi just laughed and his eyes twinkled, "You have a lil crush on someone? It's Sakura isn't it?" Naruto blushed

"No actually I was actually talking about Ino, and there's no way I have a crush on her! I had a crush on Sakura since forever!" Sarutobi raised his eyebrow. "Well how long since you've had those feelings towards Ino and what do you feel towards Sakura whenever you see them?" "Well when I see Sakura...I feel...like...Well nothing really, just hurt whenever she talks to me. But I'll always protect her, she's my ally and teammate and a not very nice friend. With Ino I feel happy, like she needs to be given most of my attention..Is that weird? Well, anyways I always feel this flutter fluttery in my stomach and I start getting nervous around her, datebayo."

"Naruto, you like Ino. But you got to see the bigger picture." Naruto nodded and just accepted it after denying it all of these years. "See ya later jiji."

Naruto jumped out of the window. _'See the bigger picture huh? Well I guess to think of everything, like everyone, what I can do, and about my future. Or something like that? Aghh.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Favorite Spot (Hokage Monument)<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there focused. <em>'Okay, I just need to organize my thoughts...'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Life at Konoha stayed the same after the incident. Sasuke and Sakura became closer after Naruto had disappeared 2 years ago. Naruto left them after the attack on Konoha from Ochimaru, interrupting the Chunin Exams and somehow made Sand have an alliance with Konoha afterwards, saving many, but no one in Konoha knew how. But before Chunin, Sasuke and him had the most strongest bond and rivalry to help eachother. Only very few were very hurt when Naruto had disappeared, others were happy, some were scared he would come for revenge, and others in rage of losing their weapon. But...Has he really disappeared?<p>

**Now people, in the future it's gonna be weird and well...let's just say lot's of suspicious things. Also, the time skipping probably makes you feel a bit emotional, huh? Lol jk XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own this anime nor the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking awhile again! I've been so busy so far, so many vaca places! My Best Friend who's like my sister has moved and my family wants me allot. Hope this chapter makes everything better<strong>

**...Probs not Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>IN YO FACES! I was kidding about the time skipping, it wouldn't be the same as my first story so here we go to the real story after Naruto started thinking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The REAL Present Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Ok, I just need to organize my thoughts...'<em>

Naruto sat there making a million faces. The anbu quietly laughed at him, then stopped dead seeing his mischiveous smile. They all new what that meant, and they wish ed good luck to whoever was his prey.

Naruto back flipped off the statues head as second nature. He landed and ran to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Ino screamed. Naruto jumped through her window smiling. She turned around and...gave him a big hug. Naruto's eyes bulged and awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you thank you thank you! I've always wanted this necklace!..Wait how'd you know?" Ino released him slowly. Naruto frowned a bit from the loss of contact, but quickly hid it. "I took a lucky guess, plus I know you like jewerly." 'But why buy it for me?" Naruto blushed wildly. "Ahh...As sorry for what happened before." Naruto smoothly said. Ino crossed her arms.<p>

"You already made Sasuke help me, you didn't need to do anything more." Naruto's jaw tensed. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry I shouldn't have...Plus from a dobe like me right? Eheh. I should go." Ino furrowed her eyebrow, seeing Naruto putting on a fake smile. _'I've always seen it and never thought of it. Why does it feel like I'm panicking, my heart is beating too fast.' _

"No no no! I like it...it's just.." "Justtt?" "It's just all the guys who gave me things or tried to help me in some way always wanted me to be their girlfriend. You...you came here and did it because I clumsily bumped into Sasuke and did it to apologize on his part. No guy has ever done that before for me." Ino said blushing, Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Well, don't tell this to Sakura but you're really beautiful. Though you used to be mean when your fan girling but you're not anymore. I...What I see is not just your looks but how you take charge of things, how your so determined and passionate, how you take care of your flowers and memorize each of their meaning as if it was a part of you, how you push back your bangs when your nervous, and how much more mature you've become and taking on all your responsibilities after becoming a team with friends. You have done all this and I can't imagine how awesome you're as a kinoichi. I'm serious...I'm also serious about not telling Sakura, she scares me a lot and bullies me around, I still like her as well i don't know." Ino's face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I mean I...(Poof of steam) How can you say that to me after how bad I treated you in class?" Naruto smirked and chuckled. "You're just fiishing for more compliments aren't you Inooo-chann?" Ino waved her hands in front of her. "Er No no no I didn-" "I kidding with you haha! I have to go, it's getting late and I don't want your Dad to find me." Naruto stopped at the window and looked back. "I was serious about what I said Ino, you should really realize how amazing you are." Naruto left, leaving Ino crying in happiness. Ino slowly felt confident and didn't felt like an object guys wanted.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked home smiling and whistling. His world turned black. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding himself...In a sewer. <em>'Great so they threw me down a sewer, at least they didn't burn me alive like last time.' <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Er sorry for not making it long. Don't hurt me please! I really can't remember how I wrote it as before<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the anime nor the characters.**

**I'm so sorry! My internet sucks so much, Most of the time the wifi shuts down, or if it doesn't I can't go on any websites with out waiting for an half an hour for it to finally load the first layers of the page. Someone recommended to try doing it longer, so I shall try even harder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the tunnels in the sewer, finally the tunnel stopped at an red cage, with what seemed like a seal as a lock. "What the heck is this doing here for, datebayo?" Naruto walked closer, bending his body forward to see in it. "GAH!" Naruto stumbled backwards. Two eyes stared back at him, a low growl heard. "I see you finally came to visit." The voice got closer, revealing a huge orange, red at the tips a fox with nine tails. It smiled maliciously seeing Naruto eyes in fear for a second...<p>

_'A second? It should be longer then that. HE SHOULD FEAR ME! I'M FEAR! Though he has been through those beatings, showing no fear and accepted it. But I am the ALMIGHTY KYUUBI!'_ "Who are you? Why is a huge ball of hair talking to me...I must be dreaming, I mean seriously first a sewer then a huge, red hairy fox teddy talks to me like it's the most normal thing in the world. Ouch!" Naruto slapped himself in the face. "Nope! Nevermind!" Naruto looked crazily at the ball of fur, trying to figure out what the heck was happening.

The fox just twitched at the description._ 'How dumb can this boy get? Wait, I haven't seen my image in decades, O.O Don't tell me my hair has actually grew out so much that I look like a orange puffball! No...No! I would know!...Would I?'_ The fox was so distracted it didn't even notice the boy was gone. The fox froze as he felt something crawling on his head. The fox shook his head violently, GROWLING, "GET OFF! HOW DARE YOU GO ON MY HEAD YOU INSOLENT BRAT!?" Naruto stayed on afraid of being thrown against the wall or floor. "OH HELP ME KAMI!" Naruto yelled.

It went on for hours, until the fox gave up and laid on the ground gasping for breath. _'How the heck did this brat find the idea to go ahead and do that and actually to be able to stay on the whole time. Stupid brat.'_ Naruto blinked tiredly, when the world was spinning so fast. "Woaahhh! Am I still moving, don't feel like it, though it looks like it. OH! My name is Naruto U-ZU-MA-KI!" Naruto said while getting up with each pronunciation of his last name. "What's your name fox?"

"Like you already don't know." The fox said glaring at Naruto. "I know who you are and what your are Kyuubi. I realized it when I saw the seal on the gate." Kyuubi raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Then why did you stupidly do those actions you brat?" Naruto gasped. "I'll have you know that it was simply a way to get to have a fun time. Especially seeing the almighty nine-tails being defeated, only being able to shake his head like a dog, and scratching it's head with the hind legs to get a simple person as me off. Hehe" Kyuubi growled _'How come I didn't hear any of his thoughts when he was here? I should've known my carrier inside out to find his weaknesses.'_

Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "HEY HEY! Calm your tits, kay? Just how did I get here in the first place?" Kyuubi huffed and snorted. "A citizen took a huge rock and slammed it into your head and brung you into the woods to die off. How do you not remember? Might as well tell you, I see what you see through your eyes, I hear all of your thoughts, though somehow when your not in here, hear what you hear, and I have to give you my chakra to heal your little self ever since I was sealed in your little baka body." Naruto nodded, taking in the information though he already guessed most of it. "You know, Naruto why don't you give into your anger and let me give you my chakra and make those who hurt you, feel the hurt they did to you. Have them fear you and you thrive powerfully among the others."

Naruto looked him straight in the eyes cold and demanding. "No. You can't try to manipulate me Kyuubi. Now tell me your real name?" Kyuubi flinched but it was barely noticeable._ 'No one's asked for my real name before, except him, how I miss the old baka. I'm used to this the cold stares and not wanting to know me and use my power against my will, I'll wait when he's most vul-'_ "You do know that I can hear your thoughts too right? It started when you pumped so much chakra through me after I was beaten and burned alive when I was 5. That's when I finally put the pieces together after they called me a demon, the whispers about a nine-tailed fox whenever I walk past and everything else they say about me. How about we make a deal? You train me."

"Oh? What's my part of the deal?" "I'm sure you don't want a weak carrier, the stronger I am, the more chakra I'll need. I'll have to use all of my chakra during training and guess what you do, you give me more chakra." "Hmm, you sure are power hungry, brat. I agree that it certainly is a pleasure doing business with you." Kyuubi smirked, already seeing himself gaining control of the fool's body. _'It'll take awhile but it won't be long.'_ "Yes that is true. But I will be happy knowing I am strong enough to protect my people, I'll certainly fight you for the right of my body. But your part still stands in giving me chakra."

Kyuubi smirked forgetting that Naruto could hear his thoughts earlier and the reason on answering. "Training starts tomorrow. Don't worry...It'll be hell." Naruto 's face still cold and no emotion, nodded and disappeared back to his world. Wiping the leaves and mud off of him lazily, walking towards his hell hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuubi eyes closed. Something was hitting his nerve, he didn't know what was wrong, but some alarms were going off in his head. He ignored it, knowing no matter what Naruto did, he would be the winner of either taking control and escaping or escaping from his dead body before anyone could get to him to seal him again or manipulate him. He ignored the signals and slept.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and did his daily routine and walked towards the meeting spot, knowing Kakashi was always standing there in front of the memorial stone in his own thoughts. Sasuke looked over at the blonde. Naruto looked back at him, his eyes saying, <em>'What?'<em>. Sasuke glared at him. "Hn." Naruto snorted. Naruto placed both of his hands beside sasuke, trapping him, with only the lake behind him. Sakura stopped babbling and looked at them blushing. "What is it Dobe? You going the other way now, Hn?" Naruto chuckled deeply. Sasuke's eyes widened the first time hearing the dobe laugh like that, Sakura was fighting with her inner self who thought Naruto sounded sexy, also with a little nosebleed from the scene and his baritone laugh. "You wish, your so adorable you little baka."

Naruto laughed deeply and having their foreheads connected. Sasuke stood there totally flustered and disturbed by the thought of Naruto going after him like that. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin with only his left hand, leaving the other stil, and leaned in whispering into his ear. "Now don't get your head into the gutter, SasUke. I was tired of Sakura's voice, sadly this is the only way I could come up with that has worked before, the others would've just made her more mad and bitchy, meaning she would talk even more with her banshee voice. Now get into character here, your fangirls are watching and it'll make them think they don't have a chance with you now." Sasuke grudgingly nodded and then held onto Naruto's shirt, snuggling into him. It wasn't just Sakura that had a major nosebleed, the majority of fangirls were watching and were crushed they didn't have a chance, but couldn't help but nosebleed at such a scene of yoai, all of them passed out by loss of blood. Naruto whole body was vibrating and nuzzled into Sasuke's neck.

"See SasUke, just you wait tonight and see me rock your world." Naruto said loudly but was trying so hard to contain his laughter. The girls who held on strong, well they were in the same condition as the others. Naruto quickly took the camera from the tree. Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "You recorded it dobe? Wait...How did you know they would be there?" Sasuke then glared at Naruto. Naruto gulped and put his hands up in surrender. "I thought you knew, they always watched you and followed you everywhere you went in the village, just like the fangirls they are. Also, you should be thanking me, Baka. Also, for destroying all the hundred pictures, videos, pillows, and etcetera they had of you. Though I have to say, they would be good kiniochi with all they hid, back-up material, fighting over you, and watching you like a hawk. Too bad they wasted it on Fangirling." Sasuke stood there with his jaw open, having shivers of being reminded of what they did, but also of how Naruto thoroughly destroyed their masterpieces without them knowing.

"Er, Thank you, Dobe...Why?" Naruto smirked at him. "Why they have pillows of your face on it and what they do behind closed doors? Well it's called being horn-" Sasuke glared at him giving him "the super uber duper Uchiha glare" as Naruto called it. "Hn. No. Why did you do that for me?" Naruto then rubbed the back of his neck as a habit when he was thinking. "Well, it was a deal right? Also don't go being mushy with me Sasuke I don't go that way. Plus if I'm going to do something might as well finish the job for good with a a cherry on top." Sasuke glared at him again. "Dobe!" "WHAT? Everyone thought you were gay too. Accepting no girls to go out with or eat with, then always challenging guys and stare at them for so long." Sasuke was fuming, his head was as red as a tomato.

Kakashi seeing the whole thing was secretly laughing but decided it was time to step in, especially with Sakura starting to awaken. "Good morning." He said with his eye smile." Sakura immediately stood up, and pointed at him. "YOUR LATE!" All of them looked over at Naruto expectantly to have the same reaction. Naruto shrugged, "I was too distracted by duck hair ove-I mean he's such a tease, ya know?" Naruto said while Sasuke stared icily at him. "Ugh, you know it does look like it, Sasuke, just admit it." Sasuke's eye's twitched and just shook his head. "Ma, ma. Let's go get d-rank missions, ne?" Kakashi said while holding a Icha-Icha book in his hand. Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Ughh D-Rank Missions.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Hope this is good so far. I really don't know of this is similar to my last story, but I read previous connversations saying Naru and Sasu did stuff like this and had a bromance, while Sakura was well Sakura though with a pinch of yoai fangirlin', then the romance with ino (Not telling you anymore would only give ya spoilers), and a majority being comedy (I hope it atleast gives you a lil' laugh here and there.)<strong>


	6. Not A Chapter :(

**I won't be writing a lot, I don't want you guys to wait up and get nothing in return. I have no time after school, as I have clubs to be in and about everyday and homework. Then on weekends, I have been packed for each so far and exhausted physically and mentally. I'm so sorry, though you probably wouldn't care, but I love writing as it helps me in ways, but now I don't have time. :(**


End file.
